


Just the Facts

by nubianamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fairy Tale Retellings, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Podfic Available, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets called on the carpet for hiding things from the Sheriff, but Stiles isn't the only one with secrets. A screenplay dialogue, based on the Grimm fairy tale The Frog-Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Facts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a script for a dialogue-only podfic, recorded by myself and podfic_lover for the Pod Together Lightning Challenge. She granted me permission to post the script for those of you who don't listen to podfic, but [I recommend you do.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1161852)
> 
> Sorry for any formatting errors; HTML doesn't like fixed-width fonts. =P
    
    
    JUST THE FACTS
    by nubianamy
    
    FADE IN.
    
    INT. SHERIFF’S OFFICE, INTERROGATION ROOM      DAY
    (How to make this audible: Sound of door opening, indistinct voices in the background, foot steps, door closing & silence, steps, chairs moving,...)
    
    STILES and the SHERIFF are seated across the table from one another.  The SHERIFF sighs and glares at STILES. 
    
    						STILES
    				I really don’t think you —
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Stiles.
    
    Stiles leans back in his chair and rolls his eyes. (chair creaking)
    
    						STILES
    				You don’t understand.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Would you try to sound a little less like a stereotypical teenager? I mean, if 
    				you’re trying to get out of this situation with any kind of dignity intact, you 				
    				might as well attempt to behave like an adult.  That is your excuse, isn’t it?  
    				That I should be treating you like an adult?
    
    						STILES
    				I just want you to know all the facts before you pass judgment.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Yes, let’s share the facts, shall we?
    
    						STILES
    				It’s not what you think.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				(coldly) You have no idea what I think.  (Beat) Why don’t you start at the 
    				beginning.
    
    						STILES
    				(STILES hesitates.)  
    				The, uh… the Garvin case.  The one in Stockton.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				I know which case took me there.  The question is, how do you know?
    
    						STILES
    				Because I’ve been watching you solve it.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Watching?
    
    						STILES
    				Watching and, uh.  Working on it.  On my own time, dad, I didn’t skip 
    				vclass to do it.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Well, that’s a relief.  You know what? I’m not even going to ask, because you 
    				are already in so much hot water that you spying on my case is just the tip of 
    				the iceberg.
    
    						STILES
    				Um… if I were in hot water, wouldn’t the iceberg melt?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Moving on, Stiles.
    
    						STILES
    				(hurriedly) Yeah, dad.  Moving on. So looking at the facts the way you had 
    				them laid out, it just seemed like… I know that the owner of the club, Mrs. 
    				Garvin, reported her loss of property as a theft, but the evidence was so, you 
    				know, thin?  So I couldn’t help but think there was a coverup.  I didn’t realize 
    				she’d staged it herself until Derek told me— 
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Derek.
    
    						STILES
    				(aggravated) Yes, Derek.  He told me about the footage from the surveillance 
    				camera.  The one the police didn’t know about?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Yes, I’ll be questioning him next about where he found out about that.  
    
    						STILES
    				Pretty sure you can’t mention werewolf stuff in your official reports, dad.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				I’ll find a way.  Moving on.  Tell me about the deal you mentioned.
    
    						STILES
    				(more nervous) Well, after he came back to town, he didn’t have a place to 
    				stay, so… he said he’d trade.  Intel, for a place to stay.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				While I was in Stockton.
    
    						STILES
    				Um… kind of before that.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Don’t tell me this started before I left town!
    
    						STILES
    				Don’t tell you?  What kind of an interrogation is this?
    
    						SHERIFF (exasperated) 
    				How could you do that behind my back?
    
    						STILES
    				Werewolves are very stealthy!  And he just wanted a place to crash.  It wasn’t 
    				anything.  (Beat.)  At first.  But I didn’t even know he was — I was just helping 
    				him out.  And he knew stuff, about the case.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				And you didn’t think that was even a little bit suspicious, Stiles?
    
    						STILES (angrily)  
    				No, I didn’t.  He wasn’t involved.  Derek’s not like that.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				This is the same guy who was arrested for his own sister’s murder?  Okay, 
    				okay.  The intel?
    
    						STILES
    				He knew the club owner of The Golden Ball was lying, and he said he could 
    				prove it.  He just needed a chance to gather more evidence.  So he crashed in 
    				my room while he was, you know, working on that.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				He stayed in your room.   What, on your floor?
    
    						STILES
    				No, uh… in my bed.  No, but dad, he was fine, he was a complete gentleman--
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Don’t try to tell me he was being a gentleman when I found the two of you in 
    				the living room.
    
    						STILES
    				No!  (Beat.)  That was, uh.  I did that.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Do you mean he wasn’t kissing you back?
    
    						STILES
    				Oh, no, he totally was.  But we’re jumping ahead. Dad, you weren’t here, you 
    				didn’t see —
    
    						SHERIFF
    				No, I wasn’t here, which is entirely the point!  I was in  Stockton, on business, 
    				while you were here with a guy in our house without asking if he could stay?  
    				(Long pause.  SHERIFF sighs.)  You were telling me about the information he 
    				had on Mrs. Garvin?
    
    						STILES
    				Well, the video surveillance recordings Derek got access to weren’t directly of 
    				The Golden Ball, which I think is why you guys didn’t find them?  But they did 
    				show Mrs. Garvin and one of her employees going in and out of the parking 
    				garage down the block just before and a while after the supposed break-in.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				And you have copies of the tapes?
    
    						STILES
    				They’re on my computer, dad.  Who uses tapes anymore?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Stiles, don’t push me.
    
    						STILES
    				What?  I can give you copies, but they wouldn’t be admissible.  He just used 
    				them to apply pressure to Mrs. Garvin so she’d mess up enough for you to 
    				notice.  (sighs)  But, 	apparently, you noticed me instead.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Damn right I noticed you.  What were you trying to do, a stakeout?
    
    						STILES
    				(pause)  Maybe.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				And you really thought that was safe?
    
    						STILES
    				Safe?  Yeah.  Werewolf covering me?  That’s kind of the definition of safe.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Then why did Scott call me?
    
    						STILES (angrily) 
    				Because he’s an asshole.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Your best friend?
    
    						STILES
    				He doesn’t trust Derek.  It’s not like I can convince him to, because I didn’t 
    				trust him at first either. (Looks directly at the SHERIFF.)  I’m going to ask you 
    				to trust me, though.  Because Derek’s a good guy.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				He doesn’t look like a good guy, Stiles.
    
    						STILES
    				Nobody thinks he’s a good guy.  But I’m the one who’s been living with him 
    				for… uh.  (Beat.)  A while.  I’m the one who’s been eating every meal with him.  
    				He’s not the way he seems on the outside.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				You want me to trust your judgment over Scott’s?
    
    						STILES
    				I’m hurt, dad.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				This coming from the kid I caught doing stuff with an older man, in my house?
    
    						STILES
    				He’s not taking advantage of me!  He was offering this information because he 
    				wanted to help!
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Yeah, and tell me, why would he want to help you?
    
    						STILES
    				Because he — 
    STILES stops.
    
    						SHERIFF (gently)  
    				He needed something from you.
    
    						STILES
    				No!  He could have asked Mrs. Garvin for money in exchange for the 
    				information, but he didn’t.  He wanted to help me because — 
    
    STILES’ voice drops to a mumble.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				What was that?
    
    						STILES
    				You’re not going to believe me.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Stiles, you told me your best friend is a werewolf.  How likely is it that I’m not 
    				going to believe this?
    
    						STILES
    				You didn’t believe that, until you had proof.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Just tell me.
    
    						STILES
    				He said he’s in love with me.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				(pause) And why wouldn’t I believe that?
    
    						STILES
    				(STILES laughs bitterly.)  Yeah, sure.  Gorgeous guy suddenly decides the 
    				dorky kid is worth paying attention to after treating him like crap for years?  
    				You’d believe that story?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Depends on who was telling it to me.  
    
    						STILES
    				(pause)  You already told me you didn’t trust my judgment.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				No, I asked you if you thought I should trust yours over Scott’s.  This is about 
    				facts, Stiles.  If you’re going to quote me, don’t change my words.
    
    						STILES
    				Fine.  Here’s a fact.  He asked for a place to stay in exchange for information.  
    				I gave him one. 
    
    						SHERIFF
    				And what else?
    
    						STILES
    				What?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				What else did you give him?
    
    						STILES
    				(embarrassed)  Dad…
    
    						SHERIFF
    				I’m serious.  You already told me you let him sleep in your bed.
    
    						STILES
    				“Sleep” being the operative word here.  He didn’t try anything else.  At the 
    				beginning, I thought he was… slimy.  And I might have forgotten he was 
    				staying there and locked the front door a couple times.  Oh, now you think it’s 
    				funny?
    
    				                SHERIFF (controlling his grin)
    				What exactly did he do, when he came back to the house and found himself 
    				locked out?
    
    						STILES
    				He texted me sixty thousand times until I let him in.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				I can probably get him on harassment.
    
    						STILES
    				Dad, would you stop?  I’m telling you how it was, but it’s not like that 
    				anymore.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				So what’s it like now?
    
    						STILES
    				What does this have to do with the case?  Don’t you want to know how he 
    				persuaded her to —
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Not really, no.  
    
    						STILES
    				But it was freaking awesome.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				(sighs)  Stiles, I want you to tell me about why you think I shouldn’t ground 
    				you until the end of the year.
    
    						STILES
    				Uh.  (nervously)  I said, I thought he was slimy, right?  So I told Scott what was 
    				going on.  And he kind of freaked out, maybe.  But I explained the deal we 				
    				made, and Scott — being Scott — said I should live up to my deal.  Room and 
    				board for the information, fair’s fair.  Derek wasn’t doing anything funky.  And 
    				I gave my word, right?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				(slowly) Right.
    
    						STILES
    				Right.  So it went on like that for a couple days, and he… we talked.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				You talked.
    
    						STILES
    				He was nice.  He — he took care of things.  Or, I don’t know, sometimes I took 
    				care of things.  It was easy.  God, I can’t believe I’m saying this stuff.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				What kind of things are we talking about here?
    
    						STILES
    				Nothing.  Just regular things around the house, and... he hung out while I did 
    				homework, and... it felt good, okay?  To have him there. 
    
    						SHERIFF (softly)  
    				I get that.
    
    						STILES (embarrassed)  
    				Jesus.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				You were lonely.
    
    						STILES
    				Yeah, okay, maybe I was.  But that wasn’t why —  I mean, I didn’t expect him 
    				to say that.  The — love stuff.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				And he still didn’t try anything inappropriate, even after he told you that, how 				
    				he felt?
    
    						STILES
    				No.  No, he just — he waited.  And he helped me, and he kept being — 
    				everything.  (pause)  He’s been amazing, dad.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Amazing, huh?
    
    						STILES
    				(moaning) God.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Okay.  So it’s been a while, I’m assuming — and I’m not going to make you 
    				calculate the date he moved in, although you’d want to do that if you’d been 
    				talking to Deputy Williams instead of me.  And he did — something, to get 
    				Mrs. Garvin to confess, which I am not going to ask about.
    
    						STILES
    				But she did, right?  She confessed?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Yeah.  I think I can take the case from here.  Which is to say, you’re done, and 
    				stop helping.  
    
    						STILES
    				You’re welcome.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Yeah, well… thank you.  
    
    						STILES
    				(pause, and softer)  You’re welcome. 
    
    STILES pushes out his chair and stands. (chair moves back, clothes rustle)
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Did I say we were done here?
    
    						STILES
    				I — oh.  I just thought… 
    
    STILES sits down again and clears his throat.chair moves forward)
    
    				Am I grounded until the end of the year?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				I want to hear what happened after Derek persuaded Mrs. Garvin.  And no, 
    				don’t tell me details.  Just tell me what happened with the two of you.  
    
    						STILES
    				Well, Derek was… done.  The case, it was over, and he didn’t have any reason 
    				to stick around. 
    
    						SHERIFF
    				He gave you a reason before.
    
    						STILES
    				Yeah, but I still didn’t believe him.  That he felt that way.  I mean… I didn’t 
    				think I should.  Scott still didn’t trust him.  (muttering)  Obviously. 
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Don’t judge Scott too harshly.  He’s a good friend.  He was just looking out for 
    				you.  
    
    						STILES
    				Yeah, I know.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				People who care about you, we do that.  
    
    						STILES
    				You and Scott.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				And Derek, apparently?  What made you start trusting him?
    
    						STILES
    				I don’t know.  Everything, I guess.  Everything he’d done, and said, over these 
    				weeks.  It was like he was giving me time to see the person he really was 
    				inside, under the — the slimy.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				So he wasn’t so slimy anymore.
    
    						STILES
    				No.  He wasn’t.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				And that’s when the kissing happened.  
    
    						STILES
    				Yeah.  (Beat.)  The first time.
    
    						SHERIFF (amused) 
    				Oh, that wasn’t the first time, huh?
    
    						STILES
    				Dad, you said you didn’t want details.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				I think maybe you need to reconsider how good you are at fact-finding.
    
    						STILES
    				I — what do you mean?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				How about you ask me some questions now?  
    
    						STILES (uneasily)  
    				Dad, what are you doing?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Go ahead.  Why don’t you ask me about the first time Derek and I talked on 
    				the phone?  Because it seems like you think it was yesterday.
    
    				                STILES (in a small voice)
    				It wasn’t yesterday?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				You’re asking me?
    
    						STILES
    				Dad, when did you first call Derek?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Wrong question.  It’s not when I called him.  It’s when we first talked on the 
    				phone.
    
    						STILES
    				But he didn’t — 
    
    						SHERIFF
    				He called me three weeks ago.
    
    						STILES
    				(pause) But that’s before —
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Uh-huh.  Now you should ask me what we discussed.  If you want to know the 
    				facts.
    				
    						STILES
    				Do I want to know?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Yeah.  You do.
    
    						STILES
    				What did you and Derek… discuss?  On the phone?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				He informed me as to his intentions regarding my son, and he asked for… 
    				permission to court you.
    
    						STILES (whispering)
    				Get.  Out.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				I’ll speed things up by letting you know we talked three times before I said 
    				yes.  He’s a lot more tenacious than he is convincing.  
    
    						STILES
    				(pause) So you knew about the case all along?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				No, he didn’t tell me about that part.  And I think I might revoke some of his 
    				privileges, now that you guys are actually doing things. And you can’t tell me 
    				you’re not, because I also have powers of observation, and it was pretty clear 
    				when I walked in that the two of you were doing things.
    
    						STILES
    				But —
    
    						SHERIFF
    				When I realized I had to go to Stockton, I asked Derek to keep an eye on the 
    				house.  He asked me, in return, if he could stay at the house, under the 
    				stipulation that nothing would happen while I was gone.
    
    						STILES (weakly)
    				But — 
    
    						SHERIFF
    				And it sounds like he kept his agreement.  (The SHERIFF touches STILES’ 
    				hand.)  I’d say that’s pretty conclusive evidence pointing toward how he feels 				
    				about you, even if it’s not a fact.
    
    			                        STILES (collecting himself)
    				Okay.  Okay, I’m — yeah.  He is.  I mean, it is.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Because nothing happened until I was back in town.  Right?  Until you started 
    				the kissing.
    
    						STILES
    				Uh… 
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Stiles.  Would you breathe?
    
    						STILES (breathing)
    				Yeah.  Can you just — I’m not grounded?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Oh, yeah, you’re grounded.  Just because your boyfriend told me what was 
    				going on doesn’t mean you’re out of hot water, mister.  
    
    						STILES
    				Now you’re just doing that for fun.  
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Maybe.  
    
    						STILES
    				You have a pretty convincing angry face, you know that?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Years sitting at this desk, talking to hardened criminals.  
    
    						STILES (in disbelief)
    				My boyfriend?
    
    						SHERIFF
    				Whatever, I don’t know what words kids use now.  
    
    						STILES
    				No, just… I guess I have one of those now.
    
    						SHERIFF
    				I think you do.  And Stiles?
    
    						STILES (warily)
    				What?
    
    						SHERIFF (smiling)
    				He’s a prince.
    
    FADE OUT on STILES, blushing. (Whimper by Stiles and his head hitting the table)
    
    


End file.
